August 26, 2015 NXT results
The August 26, 2015 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Barclays Center in Brooklyn, New York on August 22, 2015. Summary One night of action just wasn't enough for the Superstars and Divas of Tomorrow. After the historic TakeOver this past Saturday, NXT gave the sold-out Barclays Center an encore they won't soon forget. Brooklyn erupted when local heroes Enzo Amore & Colin Cassady emerged to kick off the show, teaming with Long Island's Zack Ryder and his partner, Mojo Rawley, for an Eight-Man Tag Team Match. After an opening flurry that capped off with Big Cass tossing Enzo over the ropes and onto their opponents, Dawson, Wilder, Jordan & Gable took control, wearing Amore down in their half of the ring. However, with the raucous Brooklyn crowd behind him, Amore slipped out of their clutches and tagged in Big Cass. The 7-footer from Queens went on a rampage, clobbering everyone in his path. The Hype Bros took care of Dawson & Wilder, leaving Cassady to launch Amore onto Gable to pick up the huge victory! After Bayley dethroned Sasha Banks to capture the NXT Women's Title at TakeOver: Brooklyn, the rest of the division is jockeying for position to earn a championship match. Eva Marie certainly made her case in Brooklyn. Taking on the Princess of Staten Island, Carmella, Eva stunned her feisty opposition with a jawbreaker and Sliced Bread No. 2 to earn the win before signaling that she's coming for the NXT Women's Championship. After weeks of training to get “Bull-Fit,” Bull Dempsey returned home to Brooklyn. “The Drifter” Elias Samson did his best to ruin Bull's homecoming, but there was no stopping the motivated New York Nightmare. Dempsey clobbered his rival with thunderous blows before hurling his 300-pound frame full-force at Samson. Bull got the three-count after crushing Samson with a sit-down splash off the top rope as the Brooklyn crowd cheered him on. The tensions were high in the Barclays Center as all four Divas circled each other, before Charlotte and Becky tossed Emma and Dana out of the ring and locked horns themselves. The Team PCB members traded holds to the delight of the NXT Universe before Emma and Dana blindsided them both. The Total Diva and her cohort ganged up on Charlotte, tossing her into the ringside barricade before turning their attention to Becky. However, Emma and Dana's alliance fell apart when they couldn't agree on who should take charge in the bout. By then, Charlotte recovered and got back into the battle, taking on Emma and Dana by herself. After a fracas involving all four Divas, Emma found herself standing tall with both Charlotte and Becky prone in opposite corners. The Australian Diva pancaked each of them with an Emma Sandwich before pinning Lynch to earn a shocking victory. But things didn't end there, as Charlotte trapped Brooke in the Figure Eight, while Becky locked the Dis-arm-her on Emma to put a cap on another huge night for NXT. Results ; ; *Enzo Amore, Colin Cassady and The Hype Bros (Zack Ryder & Mojo Rawley) defeated Jason Jordan, Chad Gable, Scott Dawson and Dash Wilder in a Eight-Man Tag Team match (11:11) *Eva Marie defeated Carmella (4:08) *Bull Dempsey defeated Elias Samson (4:36) *Emma defeated Becky Lynch, Charlotte and Dana Brooke in a Fatal Four-Way match (9:29) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery NXT_294_Photo_01.jpg NXT_294_Photo_02.jpg NXT_294_Photo_03.jpg NXT_294_Photo_04.jpg NXT_294_Photo_05.jpg NXT_294_Photo_06.jpg NXT_294_Photo_07.jpg NXT_294_Photo_08.jpg NXT_294_Photo_13.jpg NXT_294_Photo_14.jpg NXT_294_Photo_15.jpg NXT_294_Photo_18.jpg NXT_294_Photo_19.jpg NXT_294_Photo_22.jpg NXT_294_Photo_23.jpg NXT_294_Photo_24.jpg NXT_294_Photo_25.jpg NXT_294_Photo_26.jpg NXT_294_Photo_27.jpg NXT_294_Photo_28.jpg NXT_294_Photo_29.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #161 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #294 on WWE Network Category:2015 television events